


Meeting the Parents - you could’ve given me some warning!

by Paddy_2020



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Impressions, M/M, Ramon and Helena Diaz will do anything to take Christopher from Eddie, homophobic parents, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Ramon and Helena Diaz decide to pay their son a surprise visit, however, they get more than they bargained for when Evan Buckley answers the door. How will they react?
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Eddie Diaz's Parents (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

*Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock*

”Who’s that at this time in the morning” Eddie complained, his voice rough from sleep

”It’s almost ten babe - most normal people are awake by now” Buck replied, feeling equally exhausted - they had only got off shift at 6am and were enjoying a rare lie in before getting Chris from his abuela’s at noon.

“Why did we join the LAFD again?”

”Its moments like this when I really do wish I had taken my 14 million from the lawsuit, bought a nice house somewhere sunny and never worked again”

”You don’t mean that - you’d have gone stir crazy”

”I suppose so” Buck chuckled. “Anyway, seeing that my lazy bones of a boyfriend doesn’t want to answer the door, I guess I’ll have to. Probably a delivery or something”

“Okay, just come back to bed quickly” Eddie moaned, making grabby hands at his boyfriend as he got up and put a shirt on.

When Buck finally got to the door, he could hear the knocking continuing. _Geez, this person is really persistent_ he thought, before opening it to a sight he only ever saw in his nightmares. Eddie’s parents, who didn’t know their son was dating another man were standing on the doorstep expectantly.

”Ohhh, ummm good morning” Buck said, hesitantly

“Good _afternoon”_ Eddie’s father pointedly replied, before saying the words Buck had been dreading. “What are you doing here, does Edmundo Diaz not live here anymore?”

“He does, if you come in I can get him for you?”

”Then what are you doing in our son’s house?”

”I live here too” Buck said, intending on claiming a pipe had burst and flooded his apartment and that he was crashing on Eddie’s couch until it was fixed.

Just as Ramon was eying him suspiciously, his plan went down the drain, as Eddie called down from their room “Babe, come back to bed!”

Eddie’s father’s expression turned to one of rage. Glaring at Buck before storming out the door, his wife in tow and slamming it shut behind them. Buck, still in a daze from the reaction, gulped before running up the stairs to speak to Eddie.

”Good, you’re back” Eddie said, as his boyfriend entered the room. Leaning up to kiss him on the edge of the mouth

“Eddie, it wasn’t a delivery. It was your parents” Buck said, worried about the distress it would cause the other man.

”My parents are here?”

“Were here. They left as soon as you sort of outed yourself”

”What do you mean, outed mysel... SHIT!”

”Yeah. I honestly thought your dad was going to punch me. He was furious”

”Fuck! I have homophobic parents, I always suspected, but shit!”

”Join the club”

“I know, but I always hoped. You know you’d think Abuela and Tia would be homophobic, but they’re not. I always just thought that my parents might be the same”

”I know babe. Now what are we going to do, because I’d say they’re going to come back”

”Well, you’re gonna stay here. Cause they don’t get to rule how I live my life, and I’m going to phone Abuela and Tia to warn them”

”Good idea, what about Bobby. Should we warn him too?”

“Probably not a bad idea either. Then, you’re going to come back to bed and we’re going to try and rest for another half an hour or so, before going on with our day as if they don’t exist”

”Okay... you know it’s okay to be upset?”

”You were never going to be good enough in their eyes anyway Buck. I hate to say it, but it’s true. I could date a member of the first family and they wouldn’t be good enough. Anyway, our relationship was going to be outed to them eventually regardless, so I’m just going to get on with my day”

”Okay Eds” Buck said, as he laid himself down beside his boyfriend and nuzzled into his neck. Feeling Eddie’s embrace around his chest.

**Half an hour later:** ****

“Come on sleepy head. Get up we need to get Chris” Buck said, trying to wake his boyfriend

”Don’t wanna get up”

”The reality of what happened this morning finally sunk in then?”

“No.... maybe?”

”Its okay. I’ll just use the good old Buckley charm on them and we’ll go from there”

”I somehow think they’re gonna be immune to it”

”Won’t stop me trying - I love you Eds and they’ll see that. Don’t worry, we’ll make them see”

Twenty minutes later the two boys were getting into Buck’s car to drive across town to Abuela’s. Where Eddie’s parents were no doubt staying.

”Hola Abuela!” Eddie called as he was getting out of the Jeep, Buck hot on his tail shouting his own greeting.

”Hola, boys! Christopher’s just inside if you want to get him - your parents too I’m afraid”

”Thanks for the heads up Abuela. Do you want me in there with you or do you think I should make myself scarce?”

”The former. Come on, I reckon I’m gonna need emotional support” Eddie said, walking into the house where he was swiftly greeted by Christopher.

”DAD! BUCK!”

”Hey Chris!”

”Hi Superman!”

”Granny and Grandad are here Dad! Has Buck ever met them?”

”I have Christopher. And that’s great, where are they?” Buck replied cheerfully - he had grown up in a home dogged with arguments and fights and didn’t want the same for Christopher, so decided to play it cool for now at least. After all, maybe it was just the initial shock of the situation that had caused problems with Helena and Ramon.

”Mum, Dad. It’s great to see you, Buck said you’d stopped round by the house this morning”. Eddie was clearly also intending on keeping up the happy family act for Christopher’s sake, however, he could feel his anger boiling over when his greeting was met with an icy glare and silence.

”Anyway, I thought that I could take Christopher out to the park and give you four a chance to have a talk - Pepa will be along soon too, I’m sure she’ll want to see you all. What do you think about that Christopher?” Abuela asked, sensing the tension in the room.

”Okay Abuela!” Christopher replied, mercifully oblivious to the fight that was about to occur.

”Right, we’ll be gone for about half an hour - so you can have a nice chat until then, before we start on lunch. Okay?” Abuela said, as she was leaving.

”Dad, Buck told me about what happened this morning, and whilst it’s not exactly the way I would’ve wanted you to find out about...”

”About what?!”

“About us. We’re together, we’ve been together almost a year and Buck has lived with me and Christopher for the last three months”

”Hope he pays towards the rent” Helena replied dismissively

”I do. I wouldn’t use your son in that way Mrs Diaz”

”Where did this come from Edmundo!? Where!?”

”Its always been a part of me, I have had boyfriends before Dad. I just haven’t told you about them because at the time I was still living at home, and then I got Shannon pregnant and married her so obviously didn’t see anyone for the next decade. So now, now I am telling you because I have a boyfriend who I care very deeply for and who I love”

Ramon at this point looked furious, standing up out of his chair and glaring at Buck “And what do you have to say for yourself young man! Corrupting my son in this way!”

”Well, I would start by saying that Eddie asked me out and that I love him and am serious in my relationship with him”

”And what do your parents think then?”

“I’ve been estranged from them since I was 20 and dropped out of the SEALs, so I wouldn’t know. But they’d probably be annoyed that I was happy”

”You have a shockingly low opinion of the people who raised you boy”

”I didn’t say anything about them raising me - I hardly knew them until I reached adulthood and was socially acceptable to parade around as a son”

”Oh, do they know about your perceived sexuality?”

”Yes and yet again it wasn’t something that a hardline Pennsylvanian republican state senator was particularly keen on.”

”And where did you meet my son?” Ramon said, still angry

“He’s my work partner - you’ve met me before, I was the one who was in the cast and on crutches on the day Eddie earned his shield”

”I remember now, I always thought there was something strange in your relationship. The way Christopher was so comfortable around you, the way you were the first person my son wanted to speak to. Should’ve known you were both damn queers”

”Whoa! Now stop, I can understand you being annoyed that we never told you about or relationship. But if there’s something deeper going on here...”

“Buck, stop. You’re not going to get anywhere”

”What sort of a name is Buck?!”

”Its a nickname - you can’t set foot in the 118 without getting one. My surname’s Buckley, so it’s just a shortened version of that. My actual name is Evan, although I prefer Buck”

“So that explains why you want to be called your childhood nickname Edmundo”

”No, It feels ridiculously formal. That’s all”

”Well Edmundo. That’s the name we chose for you at birth - so it...”

”Mum, you have never voiced opposition to this before. What is the actual problem - is it the fact that I love another man, is it that I didn’t tell you I was Bi, is it that I didn’t tell you Buck was my boyfriend? Or do you just hate me for some reason?”

”EDMUNDO! You will not speak to your mother like that! And I’ll tell you what our problem is - you have a son, yes?”

”Yes!”

”Who you are intending on bringing up in this deviant family you’re intending on creating, yes?”

”There’s nothing deviant about it. It’s a damn side better than what he had when I was with Shannon - Buck and I don’t constantly fight, we don’t up and leave cause it all becomes too much. Buck is already a father to Chris, and he was already a father to him, long before he became my boyfriend!”

”Look, go ahead with this relationship. Fine, but we don’t think Christopher deserves to be confused in that way. Sign over your parental rights to us and we’ll be fine with...”

”WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!” All four of them turned around to see a furious Tia Pepa standing in the doorway. Clearly on the warpath. She was muttering under her breath in rapid Spanish as she advanced on her brother and his wife, eventually switching back to English for Buck’s sake. “You are sick! You will use anything to get your hands on that child, and for what! He doesn’t want to be with you he wants to be with his father and with Buck. They look after him brilliantly and they would both do anything for him! If I ever hear you say something like that again, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear!”

”You can’t be okay with this!” Ramon shouted at her

”I am more than okay with this. I will admit to being dubious at first but, having got to know Evan, I now have absolutely no qualms about it at all. I think they are perfect for each other and I say that anyone who wishes to do their relationship harm had better go through me first!”

Ramon and Helena just sat there dumbfounded before Eddie pulled her into a hug, thanking her for defending them.

Just in time to avoid further argument, Abuela and Christopher returned, and the older woman immediately suggested they have lunch.

**Later that night:**

Just as Buck had put Christopher into bed Eddie cornered him “Since when we’re you in the SEALs?”

”I wasn’t, well not really. I tried out for them though”

”I never knew that - fair play to you, the training’s meant to be tough so there’s no shame in dropping out”

”No, I got through the training - I just wasn’t cut out for the whole killing anything that moves bit”

”You. Passed. Hell week?”

”Yeah - I never want to do it again. But it made the academy a breeze”

”I can see that. Mr top of his class”

”Right back at ya, other Mr top of his class”

”What do we do about my parents?”

”Well, I somehow doubt this is over...”

”Yeah - should I avoid them? It’s just they once threatened to bring a custody challenge through the courts and I don’t want that for Chris.”

”They couldn’t now. You’re in a stable job, with good pay and benefits. You have the childcare situation properly dealt with, and you have me helping you too. It seems pretty watertight to me unless you got a homophobic judge, in which case you could just appeal the verdict”

”But in the meantime all of that disruption for Chris. It’s just not right”

”I agree, but I still don’t think you can afford to give them anything they ask for. Because they’ll just come back at you with renewed energy”

”Fuck, you’ve only met my parents twice and already have them sussed, are they that obvious?”

“I hate to say it, but yeah. They will do anything to get their hands on your kid”

”Our kid”

”Fine, just so long as he stays that way”

”I will kill them if they try to take Chris from us. I will”

”It won’t come to that - they wouldn’t have a case. You are the best father anyone could wish for, seriously any judge would see that. In fact I think they see that and are just jealous and want to prove they’re even better. Which they’re not”

”You’re right. But just to clarify you don’t think this whole row about me being Bi is actually anything to do with me being Bi”

”Yeah, well maybe they’re annoyed about that too. Your dad was pretty angry looking when he found out, but I think it has a lot more to do with Chris than you”

”Dios, now I wish they were just annoyed with me”

“Careful what you wish for, now how do you want to play it the next time they come round?”

”I don’t know, but I think we need to have a chat with Chris about why they’re being so hostile to you in case they start planting ideas in his head. I honestly wouldn’t put it past them”

“Seriously, you think they’d do that?”

”They know he will always come first for me...”

”As he should”

”And that he is the fastest way to get to me, so yeah”

”Right, then how about we invite them out for lunch or dinner or something, make sure it’s in a public place and make sure it’s just us adults there. That way they can’t make a scene and we can talk about it”

”My mother would be willing to make a scene if the was having dinner with the queen of England - but my dad, he actually does have some shame so maybe...”

”I’ll arrange it - there’s that nice Italian place down from the station?”

”I thought you didn’t like there?”

”I do, I just never want to go on a date there again. I went on my first date with Abbie there”

”Oh...”

”Oh shit, I didn’t tell you” Buck laughed “it’s the infamous first date - I ended up choking and she had to perform an emergency tracheotomy on me with a steak knife. That’s why I never want to go on another date there”

”For a minute I thought there were still feelings for Abby there. I was getting worried”

”Don’t worry babe, I’m all yours. I’m all in with you”

”Me too. Anyway, if you’re happy returning to that restaurant then it’s fine by me”

”Ok, we’re both off next on Friday, yeah?”

”Yeah, say seven o’clock-ish?”

”Yeah - that way everyone’ll be awake enough to take other viewpoints into account”

”I do not know why you are willing to be lumbered with this family”

”Well, there’s this guy. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes, looks to die for. Then there’s his son who is quite literally the best kid to ever exist and then his grandmother and aunt were so supportive of us that whenever I’m with him I feel invincible”

”Really? Sounds like a great guy, do I need to be jealous?”

”No, provided you are actually Eddie Diaz and not some creepy serial killer who’s pretending to be my boyfriend?”

”Pretty sure I’m Eddie Diaz”

“Well then you’ve got no one to be jealous about” Buck replied, flashing a sparkling smile at him

”If I book for Friday when we’re both off?”

”Sounds like a plan”

**  
That Friday:**

“You two scrub up well, date night?” Hen asked, a smirk forming across her face.

”Meet the parents night” Buck morosely replied

”I’m sure they’ll love you Buck” 

“Didn’t the first two times”

”What?”

”My parents called by our house and Buck answered the door. Then I, thinking it had been a delivery, shouted down for him to hurry up and come back to bed and, well...”

”Oh God”

”Then the second time we met they tried to bully Eddie into signing over his parental rights to them. Because Chris didn’t deserve to be confused by the unnatural family we were intending on forming”

”You know none of that’s true, right?”

”I do, but they will go to court if we can’t talk them down - they’ve done it before and I was this close to losing custody of my child. Probably would’ve done if Abuela hadn’t kicked their asses”

”Well, I wish you both luck. But if they go to court you are in a very strong position - good jobs, good pay, stable. You’ll do fine”

”How do you know about this all Hen?”

”Karen and I are looking at adopting and that’s all of the stuff they put us through to see if we’d be suitable. You both match the adoption agency criteria, so I’d say you’d be untouchable in court”

”Thanks Hen. I needed to hear that”

”Well, it’s the truth. Now go and don’t take any shit from them” She replied, pushing the two men out of the locker room.

  
  


“Mum, Dad” Eddie nodded to his parents as he and Buck walked up to the table.

”Where’s Christopher?”

”He’s with Carla - we wanted to talk to you about what you said the last time we were together”

”Oh, you’ve given it some...”

”No. We wanted to talk about what you said being wrong and say that if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will have no problem in keeping you totally out of Christopher’s life until he is old enough to decide for himself whether he wants to see you or not”

”You wouldn’t. We’re his grand parents, we have rights”

“And I’m his father - Evan is his soon to be step father and therefore we get to make that decision if we see fit”

”You’re serious about this relationship then?”

“Buck lives full time with me and Chris. I wouldn’t do that if I wasn’t sure about him”

”Look, Mr and Mrs Diaz. I really don’t want to end up in a fight with you over this, but I will get into one nonetheless if you don’t respect the family we have both built”

”Don’t take that tone with me!”

“What tone. I’m just laying out the facts as I see them” Buck replied calmly

“What about Christopher - surely he’ll be confused when he grows up?”

”Why?”

“It’s not a normal relationship Edmundo!”

”Its perfectly normal to me. We are two adults who love each other and are there for each other - what’s abnormal about that?”

”The fact that you’re both men!” Helena whisper shouted - as if it was embarrassing to even be related to it

”Tell me the truth mum, is it the fact that you don’t agree with my sexuality or is it the fact that you will do anything to get custody of Chris that’s leading this. I want to actually know where we stand”

”We would be better parents to him Edmundo - your job, it’s demanding and dangerous. One bad call and you could both die - what then?”

”Didn’t stop you from forcing my to join the Army when I married Shannon. And yes I think forcing is the correct word before you correct me. It was never something I actively wanted to do and you frogmarched me into the recruiting office and stood over me as I signed almost a decade of my life away”

”But you got a silver star Edmundo - aren’t you proud of that?”

”I’m proud of that yes. But it doesn’t mean I wanted to be in that situation in the first place, and now that I have finally found somewhere I belong and someone I belong with. Now you’re going to play the dangerous job card? Despite having actually forced me into one of the most dangerous occupations you can do?”

”You had a family to support!”

”And I was going to go to the Dallas fire department academy to do that and instead you forced me to sign up for a job with lower pay and greater risk. Do you know what I think was going through your mind? I think you couldn’t bear Christopher to be that far a drive from you so instead you forced me to sign up for a career that sent me thousands of miles around the globe, gave me PTSD and I’m not afraid to say that anymore, broke my marriage with my wife and left me only seeing my child in person for one of his first twenty four months on earth. All so you could fulfil your fantasy of being parents again. Then when I got back you hardly gave me a month to recover from the ordeal that was Afghanistan before insisting I found a job, leading to me working three separate crap jobs that drained me of every ounce of energy I had and _then_ you had the audacity to try to take my son from me!”

”Edmundo, don’t make a scene” His father replied harshly.

”That’s what you said to me the day I tried to refuse to join the army - I decided long ago that I was never going to not make a scene again”

“But it made a man of you”

”No, puberty made a man of me. The army made a nervous wreck with anger issues and PTSD out of me. Anyway, if you’re just going to try to discount everything I just said. I have nothing more to add other than that I will prevent you seeing my son if you keep this behaviour up”

”He’s having a bad effect on you Edmundo” his mother replied, pointing to Buck “Don’t come running to me when it all goes wrong”

”It won’t all go wrong. Can I promise that we won’t break up? No I can’t, but I’d say that in the very unlikely event that we do, it would be as painless as possible and that there will always be a place in my heart for Eddie and Chris. It just so happens that that space is getting bigger with every passing moment” Buck replied, laying a protective hand on Eddie’s forearm.

”I never thought I’d see the day Edmundo”

”See what day”

”See the day where my son is the woman in his own relationship!”

”Whoa! I don’t want to listen to anymore of this, come on Buck” Eddie said, rising from the table. “You can consider my previous plan to deny you access to Chris officially in action. Let’s go”

  
  


“I’m not the woman in our relationship, am I?”

”No you are not. Neither of us is, it’s kinda the cornerstone of a gay relationship babe”

”You know how they meant it”

”Well, for starters a woman shouldn’t be expected to do all of the housework and need to be protected just because of her gender. Look at Lena for example, I doubt she lets her boyfriend away with stuff like that. But on a more serious note, we divide labour the way it should be divided, A) fairly and B) based upon who’s good at what. As for me defending you, I love you and I would defend you whether you were male or female, regardless”

“I know, it’s just spending too much time with them makes me start to believe I am what they say I am”

”Well, you’re not. You’re a brilliant father, an amazing boyfriend, you have defended me - physically never mind verbally - on multiple occasions and you did everything they asked of you and then some, only to have it all thrown back in your face”

“You’re right. I’m just scared they’re going to take Chris from me”

”We can talk to a lawyer tomorrow, but in the meantime I say we just don’t worry about it. You heard Hen earlier, If we meet adoption agency criteria then we meet the criteria to be able to look after our own son”

”Yeah, I suppose so”

**Next day**

“How did it go last night” Bobby asked as Buck and Eddie walked in

”Bad”

”Worse than bad: my parents made another attempt at gaining custody of Christopher, flipped off every concern I had and called me the woman in our relationship which is literally the biggest insult my dad thinks he will ever come up with”

”Ouch. So what are you gonna do?”

”Deny them access to Chris. He’s our son and we can do as we please”

”Are you sure...”

”They will not be above harassing us in front of him every time we’re together and it’s quite obvious that they want to drip their poison into his ear and I just won’t let them”

”It’s not gonna be easy. You might be the parent but still...”

”I was hoping for an unofficial arrangement where I just never let them see him, but I might have to legally reinforce that - we’ll see”

”Well, if you do need a lawyer I’ll ask Athena - she has good contacts from the job”

”Thanks, but so far we’re hoping to just tell them to fuck off and for them to respect that” Eddie responded bluntly, just as a commotion began downstairs

”Edmundo!”

”Fuck” He mumbled, gripping Buck’s hand “what do we do now?”

”You don’t have to see them I if you don’t want to Eddie” Bobby cut in before Buck could “I can send them away”

”Or, if you want to hear what they have to say but don’t want to see them in person. I’ll talk with them” Buck added

”No, I’m not doing that - not least cause I don’t want to reinforce my Dad’s idea of me being somehow inferior in our relationship. But could you come with me?”

”Of course Eds” Buck said softly pressing a kiss to his cheek and walking down the stairs with purpose. “Mrs Diaz, what a surprise” He added cheerfully as they neared the bottom of the steps - noticing that only Eddie’s mother appeared to be there.

”I imagine it’s not a nice one” she replied, quietly “I want to apologise for last night - your father was out of line and I was out of line for not pulling him on what he said”

”Thanks mama - but I think we both know it cuts much deeper that what he said last night”

”It does Edmundo - when you said you were going to prevent us seeing Chris, it made me realise how close I was to losing both of you and I don’t want that. I can’t pretend I understand, or even agree with any of this” she stated, waving her arms at how Buck’s arm was reaching around Eddie’s waist as they stood tightly together - a united front “I can’t pretend it is what I wanted for you, but I also try to be objective and if you were one of the girls I do not think I would have any trouble with you dating Evan, so I suppose you could’ve done worse....”

”I’m afraid that’s not good enough Mum” Eddie cut her off, bluntly “I know you have very specific ideas of what a family should look like, but this is what mine looks like and I will not let you fracture it by making comments like ‘I don’t agree with this’ or ‘It’s immoral and I’m only putting up with it for the sake of my grandchild’ you’re either in or you’re out. It’s entirely your choice” He finished, and hugged Buck even tighter having said his piece.

”Eddito, it is not easy for me - you have to recognise that. And it is even harder for your father - you know what he’s like. But I will try, just please don’t cut us out of yours and Christopher’s life” she pleaded “If we both promise to try, can we maybe start over?”

”If you assure me that you won’t make comments about my family being wrong or deviant or whatever else you want to say about it - especially not around Christopher, if you promise to stop this constant battle about the custody of our child” Eddie said, looking between himself and Buck as he spoke “and if you promise me that I am never going to have to sit through a dinner like we did last night ever again”

”Okay... I’ll do my best. And I’ll make sure your father knows where we stand too. I really am sorry Edmundo”

”Okay mama - let’s see how things go then” he responded - breaking away from Buck to give her a hug

”I’m sorry for not including you in that enou...”

”Don’t finish that sentence - you were perfect and it’s not my place to be arguing like that with your mother. I’d have stepped in if she got bad but you handled it brilliantly and got the outcome we all wanted” Buck replied, silencing his boyfriend with a kiss “You’re amazing and I hope you know that”

“Thanks, but still you’re going to be Chris’s step dad you should have had a say too”

”You already know my opinion - I will back you up on whatever you think is best cause at the end of the day you are Chris’s father... no buts... he might be _our_ kid, but _you_ are his father and I will always take your decision as what is right for him. If I don’t agree I will tell you and I will tell you why, but when we have to do something like that - we do it together as a united front and I’ll follow the party line - although for the record I agree with absolutely everything you said there”

”What did you do to be so perfect” Eddie exclaimed, pulling Buck into his own kiss

”I would ask you the same, but I think you were just made that way” Buck murmured with a cheeky grin before the alarm rang, sending them out to work

**Epilogue - one year later:**

“Mama, you might want to keep your diary clear during august this summer”

”Why Edmundo?”

”One of your children might be getting married” He replied, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the silver engagement band Buck had presented him with a mere two hours previously at the end of the station Christmas party

”NO! Really?!” She gasped “you didn’t say you were going to ask Evan to...”

”I didn’t ask, he did - although I’ve been thinking about doing it for a while and have chickened out every time I go near a jewellers”

”Well I’m happy for you nino - I’ll call your father now. Ramon! Come to the phone!”

Eddie sat back with a happy look as Buck strolled into the bunk room from which he was calling El Paso. They kissed briefly before sitting down side by side and waiting on Eddie’s father to come to the phone

”Edmundo, is everything okay?”

”Yeah, I’m getting married Dad” Eddie responded, in a voice barely above a whisper

”Congratulations! Is Evan with you?”

”Sure is, you want to speak to him?”

”Of course” he replied, before Eddie handed over the phone

”Ramon...”

”You know how unfortunate my boy has been in love Evan - so don’t you hurt either of them and we’ll be okay” Ramon stated bluntly - bluntness appearing to be a genetic trait in the Diaz family at this point

”I wouldn’t dream of it - Chris and Eddie are my whole world and I love them more than I thought possible” He responded, a small tear of happiness welling in the corner of his eye

”Then welcome to the family Evan”


	2. Author’s note

This was first drafted quite a while ago but I didn’t upload until today. This note is just to republish the work under today’s date rather than a date last month, hope you enjoy👍


End file.
